


A Table For Two

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Thank you tonathamuelfor suggesting the title of this for me. <3I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day for the boys, and of course it ended up being smutty as well. 8)  Basically, Sam takes Nathan out to dinner for Valentine's Day while they're on vacation, and smutty things happen.  I don't control what comes out of my fingertips, it just happens.  And I'm terrible with deadlines, but hey, it's still technically Valentine's Day here so...





	

“This place looks nice,” Nathan commented as he followed his older brother into a small restaurant.  It was only five minutes away by foot from their hotel, and judging by the looks of it, it served more than just the regular island fare there, since it didn’t have the typical palm frond décor that some other restaurants on the island seemed to favor.  His suspicions were confirmed when a plate of food being carried by a server crossed in front of them and he managed to sneak a peek at the contents.

 

“The bar’s pretty stocked too,” Sam noted as he flicked a thumb back towards where the bar was located, which held numerous colored bottles sitting on the shelves directly behind it.

 

“Oh, so you’ve been doing your research?”  Nathan teased as they stepped up to where the hostess stood behind a small black podium, and stopped there so that they could get seated.

 

“You could say that,” Sam said with a grin before he turned to the brunette dressed in black.  He easily slipped into speaking flawless Spanish to her, and soon after, they both were following the hostess to their reserved table.  Sam chit chatted with her the whole way there, which caused the hostess to titter with laughter now and again before she showed them their seats.

 

Once they were seated and handed menus, Nathan opened his up to start perusing it.  “You didn’t have to get all flirty with her you know,” he said a little sullenly as he gazed over the printed words in front of him.  His Spanish wasn’t nearly as good as Sam’s, especially since he didn’t unintentionally spend thirteen years in a Spanish-speaking country like his brother had, but it was _more_ than enough to understand what his older brother had been saying to the woman.

 

“Aww, are you jealous little brother?”  Sam asked as he moved from the opposite side of the table to take a seat next to Nathan instead.  He slid an arm around his brother’s shoulder, and leaned in to press a kiss to his freshly-shaven cheek.  “You know I only have eyes for you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Nathan said with a chuckle as he tilted his head towards Sam.  Even though his older brother had a tendency to get a little flirtatious with people he had only just met, Nathan knew that his words were true.  He returned the gesture, turning so that he could give Sam a peck on the cheek before turning his attention back to the menu in his hands.  Seeing as they were in the Dominican Republic on vacation and they had the luxury of people not knowing who they were or that they were in fact _brothers_ , made it easier for them to be able to do things like show affection towards each other in public.  And it was nice, not having to hide the fact that they were a couple, along with the stigma that went along with it.

 

“By the way, you’re looking sharp Nathan,” Sam complimented as he moved his hand up to playfully tug at the collar of his brother’s dress shirt.

 

Nathan lifted an eyebrow as he looked up from the menu.  “How come I have a feeling that you’re trying to butter me up?”  He teased with a grin dancing upon his lips.  “And besides, you’re the one who said that we had to dress up in semi-formal clothes to come to this restaurant.  A button down with some slacks fits that bill, right?”

 

“Well yeah,” Sam replied with a chuckle.  “I guess I’m just so used to you being covered in mud and dirt or wearing a wetsuit, that it’s rare to see you in something _nice_.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Nathan retorted as he nudged his shoulder against Sam’s.  “You get just as dirty as I do whenever Victor’s found a lead on something.  I’ve never understood why ancient artifacts always have to involve so much dirt and clay and going underground.”  He chuckled as he glanced over towards Sam, letting his eyes drop to where the top couple of buttons of his brother’s shirt were unfastened and his chest hair poked out over it.  “And you’re not looking so bad yourself.  It’s nice when you get all cleaned up.”

 

“Yeah?  Thanks,” Sam said with a smile as he slid his hand up to the back of Nathan’s neck so that he could let his fingers play with the hair at the nape of it.  “Since it’s Valentine’s Day, I had do to _something_ special.”  He was about to move in to press a kiss to Nathan’s lips this time, but was interrupted when the server came over to take their drink order.  Not skipping a beat, Sam leaned back in his chair and started speaking Spanish again, ordering drinks for the both of them.

 

“I can order in Spanish too you know,” Nathan complained with a slight pout when the server was walking away from their table after Sam had put in their drink request.  “And how did you know that I wanted beer anyway?  Maybe I wanted a cocktail instead?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you order a cocktail, Nathan,” Sam commented as a smirk tugged at his lips.  “Can you even name one other than a martini or a margarita?”  He asked as he playfully walked his fingers down his brother’s chest.

 

“Hey, I’ve been in my fair share of bars in my life,” Nathan retorted as he grabbed Sam’s hand to stop his roving digits.  “Granted, I’ve also been in my fair share of bar fights too, but that’s beside the point.”

 

Sam just laughed at Nathan’s admission and used his other hand to affectionately ruffle his brother’s hair.  “That’s my little brother all right,” he said proudly.  “Too bad I wasn’t there for a lot of them, I bet we would have cleaned up the floor if it was the both of us.”

 

“Who says I didn’t clean up the floor by myself?”  Nathan asked while a smirk of his own appeared upon his lips as he released Sam’s hand from his grip.  “I can hold my own in a fight you know.”  He _did_ have help in one of the more memorable ones that came to his mind, but that was something that Sam didn’t _have_ to know.

 

“You learned from the best after all,” Sam shot back before dropping his hand down to rest upon Nathan’s thigh.  With a smile, he leaned in and caught Nathan’s lips with his own, getting the kiss that he had been denied when the waiter came by earlier.  “Happy Valentine’s Day Nathan,” Sam murmured upon his little brother’s mouth.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Nathan mumbled back in response in between kisses, finding the public display of affection a _little_ embarrassing, but he didn’t deny that it kind of turned him on a little bit.  Just a little.  Although the way that Sam’s fingers were gently rubbing at his thigh definitely sent more of a spark through him.

 

After one more press of lips together, Sam pulled away to look at his little brother.  The fact that a flush of red colored Nathan’s cheeks wasn’t lost upon him, and he raised his eyebrows as he gave his brother a knowing grin.  “Did I get you all hot and bothered already?”  He teased as he let his fingers drift up a little higher on Nathan’s leg.  “Do we need to go back to the hotel?”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Nathan insisted as he moved a hand up to rub at his reddened cheek.  Of course, with the way that Sam’s hand was wandering, his face would likely only get even redder as time went on.  But his face would eventually be the last thing he’d be worried about if his older brother kept it up.  He shifted in his chair in an attempt to get away from Sam’s hand, but of course it was futile, since he really had nowhere to go.  So instead, he shot his own hand down towards his lap in order to grab Sam’s.  “Do you mind?”  He hissed as he gave his brother a glare.  Of course, he was sure that he didn’t exactly look very _threatening_ due to his crimson cheeks.

“No, I don’t,” Sam sassed back as he glanced down to where Nathan’s hand was curled around his own.  He gave a tug, but his little brother had a firm grip on it.  “But do _you_ mind giving me my hand back?”  Sam asked with a somewhat sheepish chuckle.

 

“Only if you _behave_ ,” Nathan insisted while he relinquished his grip on his older brother’s hand.  Which was something that he had a feeling he was soon going to regret doing.

 

“I can’t promise you that,” Sam lowly purred as he leaned in and nuzzled into Nathan’s throat, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin above his collar.

 

“This isn’t exactly _behaving_ ,” Nathan protested when Sam went for one of his weak points, huffing a soft gasp at the sensation of his brother’s lips mouthing at the sensitive skin.  “Won’t we get kicked out?”

 

Sam chuckled as he pulled away from his little brother, but not without giving a little nip at his throat first.  “It’s Valentine’s Day, it’s expected,” he explained as he leaned back in his chair.  “But you know, if you’re embarrassed because of it, I can stop.”

 

Just as Nathan was about to reply to his older brother, he was interrupted by the waiter placing an open bottle of beer on the table in front of him.  Nathan thanked the waiter in Spanish, while giving Sam a pointed look as he picked up the amber bottle so that he could take a sip.  As he tilted the bottle back into his mouth, he was thankful that the beer was chilled, since he was feeling a little bit _heated_ due to Sam’s shenanigans.

 

“Hey, we still haven’t decided what we’re going to eat yet,” Sam noted as he picked up his own bottle, taking a draw from it as he glanced over the menu that was laid out on the table.

 

“Yeah well, you seemed to be a little bit _distracted_ ,” Nathan quipped with a raise of his eyebrow.  He followed suit, perusing the offerings of the restaurant from his own menu and trying to figure out what sounded the most appetizing to him.

 

“Who’s to say I’m still not?”  Sam asked mischievously as he allowed his free hand to roam once again, finding its way back under the table and onto his little brother’s lap.

 

“Come _on_ ,” Nathan said with a little annoyance to his words as he squirmed in his chair a bit, his attention quickly drawn from the menu to where Sam’s hand was very, _very_ close to more _sensitive_ parts of his body.

 

Sam chuckled as he withdrew his hand once again, and instead gave Nathan a pat on the shoulder.  “You’re so much fun to tease,” he said while a grin spread across his face.

 

“Dick,” Nathan retorted as he tried once again to focus his concentration on the menu, but was finding it a little difficult, due to his mind being in a haze of combined annoyance and slight arousal.  “If you’re going to tease, you might as well just go all the way you know.”

 

“Oh yeah?”  Sam asked curiously with a raise of his eyebrow while he threw Nathan a mischievous look.  But before Sam had a chance to respond to Nathan’s challenge, the server returned to the table to take their food orders.  He just gave his little brother a knowing nod and motioned with his hand for him to go ahead and place his order first.  Sam could wait.   After being in prison for thirteen years, patience was one thing that he learned to have a _lot_ of.

 

Once they had both put in their orders, each of them opting to choose a different seafood dish that was offered on the menu, the waiter walked away from the table while carrying both of their menus in his hands.

 

“You didn’t do too bad there,” Sam complimented, before lifting his beer bottle to take another swig from it.  “Your Spanish isn’t as rusty as you thought it was.”

 

“ _See_?”  Nathan taunted, almost tempted to stick his tongue out at Sam, but managing to resist _that_ urge.  They weren’t kids anymore, a fact that both he and Sam were _well_ aware of.  “You’ve got to just give me the chance.”  He chuckled softly.  “Even if I _did_ fumble over a couple of words that I wasn’t familiar with.”

 

Sam just laughed along with his brother, but stopped when he recalled what Nathan had said before they were interrupted by the server.  “So.”  Sam slid a hand behind Nathan’s shoulder once again and leaned in close to his little brother’s ear so that he could speak softly into it.  “Earlier, what did you mean by _going all the way_?”

 

Nathan shuddered slightly when Sam’s warm breath tickled his earlobe, and the sensation sent a _spark_ through him.  “I mean… Shit, Sam I was just saying stuff.”  It was a _little_ bit of a lie, he _had_ been just saying something to try and throw his brother off, but it’s not like he was _completely_ against the words that had tumbled from his mouth.  Even though they _did_ have a hotel room only five minutes away, so all they really had to do was to get through dinner if they wanted to fool around with each other.  But it seemed like Sam didn’t exactly want to wait.

 

Sam’s lips drew into a smirk as he dipped down and nipped at the outer ridge of Nathan’s ear.  “You were just saying things to rile me up?”  He asked lowly, sliding his other hand back underneath the table and down onto Nathan’s lap, right on top of his groin.  “Seems like I’m going to have to show you _why_ that was a bad idea.”

 

A small gasp fell from Nathan’s lips when Sam boldly groped him under the table, and he couldn’t help himself from rocking his hips up into the touch.  “Sam, we shouldn’t,” Nathan got out softly, trying to be the more mature, _decent_ one, but his resolve was quickly slipping away the longer his brother’s hand massaged him through his pants.

 

“Not right _here_ we shouldn’t,” Sam said with a low chuckle as he pulled away from his little brother, but the playful twinkle in his eyes hadn’t left just yet.  He tilted his head towards the back of the restaurant.  “Do you need to go to the bathroom?  I think we should go to the bathroom,” he suggested as he got up from his chair.

 

Nathan quickly picked up what Sam seemed to be putting down, and he gave a nod as he followed suit, rising up from his seat after his brother.  He was silently thankful that he was wearing darker colored slacks that night, which more easily hid the _problem_ that was within, all thanks to Sam and his roving hands.

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to walk through the small establishment to where the restrooms were located, and once they had stepped through the door and Sam locked it behind them, Nathan soon found himself pinned to the wall by his older brother.  He moaned when Sam’s lips were firmly on his, and a forceful leg nudged itself in between his own.

 

“We’ve got to make this fast so that they don’t suspect anything,” Sam murmured in between kisses, moving his hands down to Nathan’s fly and swiftly unzipping it so that he could slide a hand into his pants.  He wasted no time in grasping at his brother’s erection inside the fabric, and started to stroke it roughly.

 

“I’m sure that the two of us being in here has already gotten some attention,” Nathan panted out on Sam’s lips, while rocking into his brother’s touch.  The two of them were in a restroom that was only meant to have occupancy for one, and they weren’t exactly _discreet_ about going inside of it together.  But with the way that Sam’s hand was moving on his cock, Nathan didn’t really _care_ anymore.

 

“Probably,” Sam replied with a small laugh before sliding his tongue into Nathan’s open, waiting mouth.  He jerked his little brother’s dick while their mouths melded, smearing pre-cum over the top of his hand and moaning softly at the feel of it.  Sam loved making Nathan happy and pleasing him, and this time was no different.

 

Nathan groaned as the motions of Sam’s hand sped up.  He felt like he was a teenager again, with the way a bathroom hand job seemed to be _more_ than enough to get him going, but somehow Sam was always able to rev him up in that way, to lead him to the finish line no matter what he was doing to, or for, him.  “I’m… I’m close Sam,” he got out with a stutter of his hips.

 

“I can tell,” Sam mumbled in reply, not stopping the movements of his hand.  He could feel Nathan getting harder in his grip, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he spilled over the top of his fingers.  “So come already, little brother.”

 

Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed and his mouth fell open in a gasp when he did what his big brother asked him to.  His torso coiled tightly and released, and Nathan tried to bite back a moan as he came in Sam’s grip, hips bucking upwards as he made a mess of his brother’s hand.  “Oh god, _Sam_.”

 

Sam just smiled as he felt the sticky warmth spill over his hand.  “Good boy,” he whispered as he gave a few more strokes, milking the remains of Nathan’s orgasm out onto his already messy fingers.

 

Nathan tilted his head back into the wall and sighed in relief as the pleasurable sensations buzzed through him.  “I guess I needed that,” he said with a little laugh, opening his eyes to glance up at his older brother.

 

“It’s always my pleasure,” Sam replied playfully before dipping his head down to steal a kiss from Nathan’s lips.  “Now let’s get cleaned up.  Probably more me than you,” he joked as he nodded towards his soiled hand and then pulled away so that he could use the nearby sink.

 

“Yeah,” Nathan agreed with a chuckle and a shake of his head.  It had been a while since they had done something like _that_ outside of the privacy of their bedroom or a hotel room.  His mind was still a bit fuzzy due to his waning arousal, but he composed himself enough to grab some toilet paper off of the roll so that he could clean himself up.  Fortunately he didn’t get any of his mess onto his pants, because _that_ would have been something not so easily hidden.

 

“You good?  Ready to go back?”  Sam asked as he pulled some paper towels out from the dispenser on the wall so that he could dry his hands off.  “We probably shouldn’t stick around in here too much longer.”

 

“Yeah, let me just wash my hands,” Nathan said as he dropped the used toilet paper into the toilet and gave it a flush.  He then stepped over next to Sam and started running the water, finding it already warmed up when he slid his hands into the stream coming from the faucet.  Once he was done, he dried off his hands and moved to adjust his pants, making sure that he wasn’t inadvertently exposing himself to all of the world to see.  “Do I look all right?”  Nathan asked as he peeked at himself in the small mirror that was mounted above the sink, hoping that it wasn’t _too_ obvious on his face what exactly they had been doing

 

“You always look great, Nathan,” Sam said fondly as he dragged his hand through his little brother’s slightly disheveled hair.  “And you _don’t_ look like someone just jerked you off in a restaurant bathroom.”  He gave him a smile as he affectionately patted down a part of his hair that was sticking up slightly awry.  “Let’s go.”

 

Nathan’s cheeks flushed as he followed Sam out the bathroom door, hoping that he was right about his appearance.  Unfortunately, just as they stepped out, they ran into another customer that had been waiting patiently to use the facilities while they had been occupying it.  Nathan was about to stammer out an apology in his best Spanish when Sam took over and held the door open for the gentleman while smoothly using his words to apologize for the convenience.

 

“Do you think that worked?”  Nathan whispered as they walked away from the back of the restaurant towards their table once again, hoping that they didn’t draw _too_ much attention to themselves.  “It’s kind of suspicious to see two guys coming out of a bathroom that’s only meant for one person.”

 

Sam shrugged as he pulled Nathan’s chair out for him, and motioned with his hand for his little brother to have a seat.  “Well, we’ll see if we get kicked out or not,” he replied with a smirk as he took his own seat and went for his beer bottle sitting on the table.  “It’s not like people know us around here, it wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Nathan said with a small laugh, as he reached for his own beverage.  It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d gotten kicked out of a bar or restaurant, but granted, those past times were due to work and not _pleasure_.  Although he might have been lying a little bit if he didn’t take pleasure in punching certain opponents in the face, before getting kicked out.  His mouth was kind of parched due to the earlier _activities_ with his brother, so he quickly tilted the bottle up to his lips in order to take a much welcome sip.  Just as he was putting the beer bottle back down, one of the restaurant employees was walking up to the table, and he wasn’t exactly wearing a _friendly_ expression on his face.  “Crap,” Nathan hissed as he glanced over to Sam.

 

“It’s fine, let me handle it,” Sam said lowly as he gave the employee a smile when what looked to be one of the managers stepping up to their table.  The man started to rattle something off in quick Spanish, looking annoyed as he spoke and motioning towards the back with his hands, but Sam quickly stood up and smoothly pulled him away from the table by his arm, speaking in quiet, calmer, Spanish words.

 

Nathan could only catch bits and pieces of what Sam and the employee were saying, watching the two of them as their backs were turned to him, but soon enough they separated, with Sam giving the man a grin and a pat on the shoulder before he returned to his seat.  “What was that all about?”  Nathan asked his older brother softly.  “Are we getting kicked out?”

 

“Of course not,” Sam said smugly as he slid his arm around Nathan’s back.  “Apparently that customer wasn’t too happy about the two of us being in the bathroom together and complained to the management, but I got it all smoothed out,” Sam explained as he lifted his beer bottle up to nonchalantly take a sip.

 

“Really?”  Nathan inquired with a lift of his eyebrow.  “What did you say to make it look like we _weren’t_ doing anything that we shouldn’t have been in there?”

 

Sam chuckled after swallowing what was in his mouth, and placed his beverage back onto the table.  “I told him that I was your bodyguard, and that I needed to be in close proximity of you at all times.”

 

Nathan snorted at the explanation.  “And he actually bought that?”  He shook his head with a laugh.  “Samuel Drake, you are one hell of a liar.  How could you pull that off when clearly it looks like we’re _just_ a couple, just like any other couple here for a Valentine’s Day dinner?”

 

“You know I can be damn convincing when I need to be,” Sam confessed as a smirk made its way onto his face once again.  “Do you remember that one movie way back when, when we were kids?  The one where the bodyguard fell in love with the person he was supposed to be watching over?”

 

“You mean, _The Bodyguard_?”  Nathan answered with a laugh of amusement while he curiously tilted his head.  “ _That’s_ where you got your story from?”

 

“It worked, didn’t it?”  Sam admitted with a cheeky grin.  “Anyway, Happy Valentine’s Day little brother,” he said as he lifted his beer bottle up in a toast.  “You can pay me back for what we did in the bathroom once we get back to the hotel.”

 

Nathan clinked his bottle against Sam’s, and this time it was his turn to smirk.  “You bet I will.  And Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.  It’s definitely been one of the more _interesting_ ones,” he admitted as he leaned in to give his big brother a kiss.  He had _all_ through dinner to come up with an idea for payback, and Nathan Drake just didn’t _not_ come up with plans.  Even if in the past, some of his plans didn’t _exactly_ pan out the way they should have.


End file.
